Reborn's World
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: "Am I the new centre of molestation or something!" When Luke and his friend Alice end up in Reborn's world after a incident with cosplayers, he didn't expect two perverts using him for their amusant. What children! OC/? yaoi rating might go up  .
1. The convention

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her student sarcasm*.**_

**Oh and quick note, this seems like Alice's story, but it's mainly Luke's sorry if the first chapter confuses you a little. Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed.**

**Couples: Oc/Mukuro, Oc/Hibari and Oc/Oc**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

Alice shoved a couple of pockies into her mouth, then put one into Luke's who gave her an embarrassed grin.

"This is so epic, I love this, wouldn't be just great if everyday was an anime convention!" Alice shouted, throwing her arms back in excitement but then calmed down after hearing sniggers. It was finally that Saturday. The Saturday which Alice and her best friend Luke had been waiting for with anticipation. They had got their costumes, well Luke had. Alice went for a gothic Lolita cat girl instead, while Luke went as Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because his best friend had forced him to.

She had said she was going as character from that anime, but she left it stupidly too late, and so her Uni outfit that she had spent hardly any time on, because she was lazy, was not finished. So she had dragged Luke to a gothic shop and tried thirteen different outfits on asking for the boy's opinion, not noticing his glowing face. In the end she had picked a very frilly black and blue outfit, it was corseted at her waist and had a huge bow on the back. On her head she wore a fist sized top hat, and completed the look was a parasol, long black knee highs, two black fluffy cat ears that fit comfortably in her long twin tailed auburn hair, and a swishing cat's tail accompanied by a small bell. Luke was a little grumpy when she hadn't gone as a character from the same anime, but she made up for it by helping him with his costume. And when I mean help it was more like verbal enthusiastic support. But they were finally here. And with the money both of them had saved up from their part time jobs, was more than enough for them to supply there anime/manga influenced needs. As soon as Alice came through the door, she was so animated; she was jumping up and down happily, hugging her best friend which made him giddy and running back and fourth to different stands.

Although when they finished running around, because Luke was getting tired and told her to slow down, the girls started swarming around Luke.

"Oh can I take your picture please, your cosplay is awesome!" chanted girls, at Luke who looked away embarrassed and raised his tonfas into a slight pose.

He looked over his shoulder in hope of being saved by Alice, but she was stood there was a beaming smile on her face.

"Please turn to face us," another girl cried, and Luke turned his head to the side slightly, so the cameras could catch him.

"Kyaaa~ you're sooo uke!" a girl screamed loudly, thrilled by his mortified expressions.

On hearing the word 'uke', Alice held her sides, trying to make sure that a laugh didn't escape her lips, she was shaking joyfully, which made her receive a hurt glare from Luke, who was still being engulfed by camera flashes and glomped.

Alice took a look back at Luke, his bright blue eyes quivering, and laughed hysterically. He really would make a good Uke, and now all he needed now was a sem-

"Don't even think about it Alice, I'm not gay so I do not need a seme!" cried the embarrassed boy as he noticed the cheesy grin that would appear on the girl's face when she was thinking of something perverted.

The girls whined at his outburst but continued to attack him. Alice waited impatiently, tapping her foot slightly against the floor, her arms crossed.

"Ok that's enough ladies, let the boy breathe!" she said sarcastically, as she barged her way through the crowd that surrounded her friend. She tugged on his long black jacket that she had chosen for his outfit.

He shot her a thank you look, and she shot him back 'yer you better be'.

As they marched through the crowd, well it would have been a normal walk but Alice was running around frantically, so Luke had to march to keep up with her.

Luke didn't like the looks that the various geeky teenagers to even disgusting perverted old men were giving his best friend who would always stupidly bending down to take a look at the things that peeked her interest. Nearly displaying her underwear. Luke shot the men all warning glances but they just smiled back, some even stuck out their tongues.

"Hey Luke look at this!" the girl cried ecstatically. Luke looked down at his friend, who then suddenly appeared with an eye patch on her left eye.

"How does it look? I should've gone as Chrome, shouldn't I?" she pouted recalling her laziness.

"You were supposed to go as Uni," sighed Luke, "Anyways I think you look like a pirate."

"Jeez! So mean!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. 'God my friend is such an unconscious flirt' Luke told himself as his cheeks started to blaze.

"So you think I made the right choice with the outfit?" she smiled and gave him a cheeky little pose, but then she paused and blushed.

"You know, I'm not always this confident, don't you Luke?" she mumbled, Luke nodded, normally his friend was only hyper around him, and hesitant around others, "Anyways what do you think, does it make me look well...crappy?"

Luke shook his head frantically, if there was a word to describe how she looked, some could say delectably cute.

"Thank goodness, god this convention is making me bipolar," she exhaled; Luke tried to hide back his opinion. His friend was rather bipolar no matter the place.

"Anyways, what are you doing with that eye patch still on?" Luke asked and pointed to the eye patch over her left eye.

"Tehehehe~ I'm now a Lolita cat girl, with a parasol and an eye patch, aren't I just the coolest!" she chuckled, the hint of sarcasm raining through her words. Luke rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Hey check it out, that guy is dressed up as Hibari."

"Oh my god you're right! He's too cute to be Hibari though, I mean he has the looks, well apart from his brunette hair, but its style still looks a lot like Hibari's."

"Yer your right he's too happy and kind looking, he should have cosplayed as Enma, or Tsuna!"

"He's missing Hibari's attitude, I bet he would make a cute boyfriend though."

"Then go ask him out, ask for his number, get a picture, go on!"

"No he has a girlfriend; it's that bondage cat girl."

Alice flinched at the word 'bondage', she had ignored the girlfriend part, even though Luke hadn't, and he was trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his long chocolate coloured bangs.

"Come on Luke!" she whispered loudly, and stomped away her face scorching. The word 'bondage' was not what she was hoping for.

Alice was speeding along, her head down, her hand tightly grasped on Luke's jacket; so naturally it wasn't long till she had bumped into someone.

"HEY WATCH IT IDIOT!" someone very close yelled. Alice came out of her grumbling trance and looked up shocked and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry..."

Standing in front of her was the most epic group of cosplayers she had seen. She stuttered slightly and glanced back from one to another. What stood in front of her was...the Kokuyo gang. Alice's eyes travelled back and fourth studying each of them in detail. There was a girl, her hair seemed naturally a violet colour, which seemed shocking. Her hair arranged into a pineapple style at the back, she had the uniform on, and her signature eye patch. Standing next to the young girl was a guy about Alice's age, his furious eyes bored into Alice. His teeth seemed like little daggers; he had blonde spiky hair, and a strange scar covering his face. Behind him was a guy with a beanie hat on, slowly flicking a yo-yo, a barcode standing out on his face.

"HEY ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND AND GAWP OR ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE?" Alice flinched as the blonde haired one began to yell again.

"Kufufufu, Ken calm down, being rude to people will never get you anywhere," said a slick voice. The blonde quickly became like a frightened puppy, his tail between his legs.

Alice turned around at the sound of his voice, gripping tightly to Luke's jacket. This just topped it off now, this young guy, seemed a couple of inches taller than her, his mismatched eyes had strange symbols in them, that pineapple hair style.

"We are very sorry," said Luke, who was trying to pull his friend away, but with great difficulty as she seemed frozen to the spot.

"Kufufufu, what do we have here?" the young man asked, his eyes focusing on Luke,

"We playing dress up now are we?"

Luke frowned, he knew this outfit was a bad idea; anyways what was wrong with him dressing up here, he had every right! I mean it was a cosplayer's convention.

"Pardon?" Luke asked politely, raising his eyebrows, still tugging at the immobile Alice. All of sudden, Alice started to search frantically in her bag that she was wearing against her hip.

"P-Please can I take a picture of you lot?" she said, looking uncomfortable, as she slowly lifted up the camera shakily.

"No way!" the blonde haired man barked, making Alice jump slightly.

"Ah! I'm very s-sorry!" she squeaked, gripping tighter onto Luke's jacket.

Luke stared down at his now sadden best friend, and grimaced. He hated seeing her this way.

He turned around to the one that had barked at her and pointed up his silver tonfa, slightly jabbing the man in the chest.

"Don't be so rude, she asked politely," he hissed and jabbed the lad's chest again lightly.

The blonde haired loud mouth growled, and picked Luke up by his collar.

"What you think your doing touching me brat! Think your tough do you!" he snarled.

"Please I'm sorry, just let go of him," Alice cried, trying to pull her friend away by the waist. The mismatched eyes flickered with amusement, the face graced with a small mischievous smile.

"Ken-sama, you're causing a scene," the 13 year old girl murmured quietly, her face though was still emotionless.

"My friend asked politely, she didn't do anything to you! I think you could let her take a picture of you guys as an apology," Luke ordered again, still in the guys grasp.

"We already said fucking no!" the boy snapped. Luke reached out and snatched Alice's camera from her hand, and flashed it right in the other guy's face.

The animal like boy blinked and started to look around angrily, dropping Luke to the ground. Luke then paced backwards getting everyone in the shot, including Alice, and pressed the flash five times.

"Thank you very much! Come on Alice!" the boy stated civilly, although it seemed laced with what seemed quite a cynical tone.

Alice blushed, and bowed graciously and began to scraper after the 15 year old friend that now had her camera.

However before she could vacate, she was held back. She continued to walk and didn't even consider why she wasn't moving forward. The embarrassed day dream taking over her mind and body.

"Mukuro-sama?" she heard a voice question in the back of her mind. Wow they were even calling each other by the characters they were dressed as. They must be pretty serious cosplayers. Alice was still deep in thought, and hadn't realised that she was being pulled away.

"God you're so ditzy sometimes!" Luke grumbled, as he turned and noticed his friend wasn't following him. He quickly glanced everywhere and noticed her being slowly dragged away by that weird group of professional cosplayers.

One phrase came to mind as Luke watched the guy dressed up as Mukuro wander off his arms clasped around the stupid girl, and that phrase was 'HELL NO!'

Luke stormed after them, he was the same age and about the same height as the boys, and if he had to he could hit them with these 'things' he thought, taking one look down at the tonfas and then chased after the bunch of cosplayers.

Luke drew closer, he was yelling at them, it was a shame no one could see the attempted kidnapping because the gang had lead him into quite a secluded area.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?" the boy cried out, trying to grab onto his friend, who looked like she was still questioning things. By the way she look, it seemed like she was questioning the meaning of life. Sigh.

Finally she hit her hand against her fist, and bellowed 'Aha!', then looked pleased with herself.

That's when her eyes widened at the flustered Luke. He was still running and trying to grab onto her.

Alice observed everywhere frantically. Why was she moving? Whose arms where these around her neck?

She looked over her shoulder, to see those mismatched eyes.

"L-LUKE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she stammered nervously, squirming slightly at the arm slung round her neck. Whilst being slowly pulled away from her best friend. At long last Luke lunged for her grasping her shoulders, clinging on with his all his might. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a shiny like portal open up, his friend below him looked in sheer terror, as the arm finally let go but they both went tumbling in.

* * *

**Authors Note: Um, I hope that wasn't to crappy, this story kind of makes it seems like Alice's story, but as soon you get to chapter 2 it is definitely Luke's story. Sorry if any of the characters are like major Mary Sue, but yer...*insert tumbleweed***

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please review. ^-^**


	2. Where are we?

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her student sarcasm*.**_

**Oh and quick note, this seems like Alice's story, but it's mainly Luke's sorry if the first chapter confuses you a little. Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed.**

**Couples: Oc/Mukuro, Oc/Hibari and Oc/Oc**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

Luke rubbed his head, his eyes still shut. The pain in the back of his head stung. Maybe the whole portal thing was a dream...nothing else could explain it. However Luke became stationary as he opened eyes to take a look at his surroundings for the first time.

He was in a normal street, which was empty. His eyes caught a glimpse of his friend that was snoozing peacefully against the ground, her long hair still tied into twin tails was sprawled all over the concrete. He took a look at the sign post across the street and noticed it was in Japanese, he took as glance around to confirm if he was still in his hometown. The answer was clearly no. Luke shook his head in disbelief, and ran over to wake up Alice. He nudged her, she moaned slightly, and then made herself comfortable again. Luke knew there was going to be no way to wake the sleeping princess; she always was a heavy sleeper. On the weekends, when he went to her house, her mum always told him to go wake up seeing as it was 1 o'clock, and by 4 o'clock he finally managed to wake her up. Yes, she was a damm heavy sleeper.

He gently lifted her, putting her arms to lie over his shoulders, grabbing her legs. He was embarrassed when he touched his friend but finally managed to get her into a comfy position, were he could still walk and she would still be able to sleep serenely. He walked slowly through the street, which lead him to another empty street. Why where there so many empty ones.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I tried to ignore the fact that Alice's silky skin was brushing against my hands, her warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I needed to find a way out of here. I strolled into another street, this time it wasn't empty. A mother with a child stood there, the boy pointed to us curiously but his mother quickly hurried him away. Now why was that? I settled Alice down and tried to figure why I and Alice were getting dirty looks. Maybe it was because Alice was knocked out and had a short outfit on, with cat ears and a tail. Maybe they thought I was a pervert or something. I noticed I was still holding these damm things in my hands. I looked down at the heavy tonfas Alice had given me. She had told me they were made of wood, but they felt real to me.

I gently placed them down next to Alice, who I had leant up against a wall, letting her snooze. I looked on my right arm noticing the arm band; I ripped it off and stuffed it into my right jacket pocket, my fingers brushed against my phone. Perfect, I'll just call my mum.

I reached in and flicked open the phone, leaning against the wall.

I pressed the on button, nothing happened. I scratched my head, and tried again. Why wouldn't this bloody thing turn on? I pouted and shoved it back in my pocket. I crouched down noticing Alice's bag. She wouldn't mind if I used her phone, in fact Alice didn't even mind if I read her texts. Wait that sounded strange, its not like I do or anything.

I crouched down and brought out the bag she had been carrying around. Opening it up, I noticed 8 boxes of chocolate flavoured pocky, no other flavour, just that one. I didn't mind, I mean it was my favourite. Passing the boxes of pocky, I finally managed to fish out her very girly pink flip phone, dangling from it was a phone charm that was of Tsuna from Hitman Reborn, she had a thing for shotas I guess. I glanced around embarrassed as I tried to turn on the girly phone. It wasn't the best image to be found with such a feminine phone, especially when you're a boy.

"Argh! Jesus Christ!" I found myself cursing as Alice's phone wouldn't turn on either. How crap, now what are we going to do!

I took some money out of my pocket, glancing around for a pay phone, it would be pretty pointless anyway, everything was written in kanji and I can't read it! Also my money wasn't yen, it was pounds. Where we were was beyond me, but whatever was happening I needed to get out soon, taking Alice with me.

I took a seat next to her; she looked so undisturbed and serene. It was hard to hold my hand back when I reached to touch her face. God, it annoyed me, the fact she could be this cute, and all I ever was a best friend. She even thought I was gay a year ago, that was like a slap to the face when the girl you love says that.

I looked around again; all I would have to do now is wait. While waiting for Alice to wake, I issued myself a mission. 'Find someone who speaks English'.

How did we even get here? Who were those people? And why do I feel so tired? Emotions ran through me and I tried to question each and every one of them, oblivious to the fact my eyes were flickering shut.

* * *

Hibari was striding down his beloved streets. They were the best at this time of day, basically because they lacked people. They lacked the filthy disgusting herbivores that he was presented with everyday, in fact today was perfect, there were none at all. He walked proudly down another one, but froze as he heard soft breaths, and a quiet moan. He turned his head towards the noise. He was certainly surprised with what he saw. For a start, there we two people leant up against the wall, a girl and a boy, who seemed about the age of 15. Her head was on his shoulder, and the other boy's head was flopped over. Not to mention the girl was wearing a peculiar outfit, it wasn't natural to see a girl wearing cat ears in everyday Namimori. It dawned on Hibari that maybe these were people were otakus. What was the strangest thing though, was the young male. Hibari still couldn't see his face but he noticed the steel tonfas near him, and he was wearing an almost identical outfit to the one Hibari was wearing. He even curiously noticed a red and yellow armband sticking out from his jacket pocket. He had hair that was styled a lot like Hibari's own but its colour was different. He still couldn't see the boy's face, and was curious to know why this boy was dressed like himself.

He zoomed in closer and jabbed his left tonfa into the younger boy's stomach. The boy awoke with a fright and looked around panicky. Hibari finally caught a glimpse of his face. The face was quite cute in a way, and had that sort of slight feminine touch to it, which reminded him of that other herbivore (Tsuna). Except what startled him most were the very foreign, large blue eyes that he wasn't use to seeing. Normally the prettiest eyes he had seen belonged to that other herbivore (again Tsuna). However this colour was startlingly bright, competing against his own silvery eyes.

The boy looked at him dumbfounded and then quickly jumped up.

"Huh? Ow why did you just jab me?" he moaned slightly, rubbing the area Hibari had jabbed him, showing that he was the same height as the prefect.

"Another amazing cosplayer..."the boy spoke softly, and bent down and shook his friend. She didn't even stir. He sighed and shook his head slightly, but still got his camera.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you? My friend would really appreciate it."

Hibari gave the boy an unbelievably scary glare; the boy jumped at first but calmed down and didn't seem to be scared. This surprised Hibari. The boy folded his arms across his chest.

"I guess not then," he spoke softly, putting the camera away.

"Herbivores shouldn't crowd," Hibari grunted. The boy looked up at him confused.

"Oh you speak English! Thank god!" the boy smiled wearily, stepping closer to Hibari happily.

"Me and my friend, were kind of lost...don't even know how we got here...all I can remember was these bunch of amazing cosplayers, then a portal—

"Silence Herbivore!" Hibari hissed, "You have some guts talking to me so naturally, you know that right?"

The boy frowned, and shook his head slightly. He turned around and crouched down by his friend.

"Hey Alice wake up, now," the boy grumbled at the sleeping girl, ignoring Hibari completely.

The boy continued to nudge the girl lightly, and still he was getting no reaction. If Hibari was going to get any reaction from that of the male, he decided that waking the girl up would be the answer.

Hibari moved towards the girl, and the boy glanced up in surprise.

"As you can see she's a heavy sleeper... hey what the hell are you doing?"

The boy watched in sheer horror as Hibari lunged at the girl with his tonfa. Hibari was surprised but impressed when he took note that he had hit the boy instead of the girl. He groaned, and made pitiful wincing noises, but he still wouldn't move from in front of her. A girlfriend perhaps?

This peeked the carnivorous prefect's interest, ever so slightly, as he watched the boy use his body as a protective shield. However what still was in playing on his mind was the fact the boy was dressed up like him.

"Herbivore, why are you dressed up like me?" the prefect growled. To Hibari's astonishment the boy rose an eyebrow to his question.

"Dressed up as you? Aren't you cosplaying as well?" the boy asked, a bemused expression gracing his face.

"Why would I cosplay as myself?" Hibari snarled, losing patience because of the boy's ignorance.

"Yourself? I can assure you, Hibari Kyouya is just a character from an anime and not a real human being," the boy stated with utmost confidence. Hibari felt a vein pop, which was unlike him to lose his cool so easily. Ok scratch that it was a lot like Hibari to lose his temper, but to even have a vein pop out at some useless herbivore was worst.

"No one has ever denied my existence before. To be presented with such an insult deserves to be punished, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said coldly, the boy was still giving him that puzzled look, but Hibari knew how to remove it.

This time the boy ran to his right, barely dodging the first deathly swipe.

Hibari felt his carnivorous smile demise as his prey was becoming cowardly.

"Hey! Cut it out! Someone will get hurt," the boy cried out, as Hibari lunged for him again, the boy dodged. That's when Hibari realised the boy was trying to get away from that girl, least he was being a man and trying not to get the female involved.

"Hey! Stop it seriously! You have no reason for this violent attack!" the boy yelled bravely, failing to dodge the 3rd swipe, which knocked the brunette haired teen to the ground. The boy choked as the pain hit him, Hibari smiled amused at the sound of the boy's choking.

He carefully watched as the boy reached frantically into his pocket bringing out a phone.

He attempted to turn on the phone, bashing its buttons angrily. In the end he gave up and laid flat on his back. Hibari looked down at the vulnerable boy, and wondered why he had brought out the phone.

"Were you going to call your friends herbivore? Because I can easily take them down too." the prefect said callously, pinning a foot onto the other's chest.

"No, I wasn't. I was going to call the police, fucking phone," the boy cursed, and cringed as Hibari pressed his foot harder into the boy's bruised covered chest.

Was he serious? The police! He seriously thought about calling the police on Hibari Kyouya, the most notorious disciplinary leader around. The police loved him, well admired him even though they were scared shitless, and everyone in Namimori knew that.

"You're kidding right? Stupid herbivore."

"Well I assume that's what you do when a deranged psychopath is beating the crap out of you," the boy jeered slightly, making Hibari press his heel in further.

"Idiotic herbivore, you really don't know who you're dealing with," hissed Hibari as he loomed over him.

"L-L-Luke!" Hibari turned to hear a high pitch squeak. The girl had finally awoken.

Her eyes widened as she saw the situation her friend was in. Which was clearly Hibari pinning the boy to the floor with his foot on the others chest.

"Luke! SOMEBODY HELP!" the girl then shrieked, making Hibari flinch to some extent.

"R-run...Alice," the boy coughed and tried to etch his way towards the girl, even though his chest was being firmly pinned to the floor.

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. She suddenly picked up the tonfas that were laying on the ground and threw them towards the boys stretched out hands. The boy clung onto them, and Hibari felt his eyebrow rise at the scene between the girl and the boy. The girl then nodded, putting full trust in her friend, as she ran off screaming for help.

"You honestly think you can fight me, then your wrong herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

Hibari swung his tonfa, and smacked the boy with a clean blow to the face, this causing blood to trickle out of his nose, his mouth coughing up blood slightly, dribbling from his soft lips.

The boy's breathing quickened and his cheeks became a burning hot red colour, the boy was obviously flustered, and he even attempted to leave one eye open, trying to stay in the world of consciousness.

Hibari was impressed on how the boy had managed to withstand the amount of blows he was given. He squatted over the boy and hurled him up by his shirt collar. The boy spluttered as Hibari choked him a little.

"Seriously what did I do to you?" the boy asked, with utter most defeat imprinted onto his pretty face.

Hibari paused and took in the one watery bright blue eye, the lips that were quivering, all that flushed skin. He let go of the herbivore, like his hand just been bitten by a violent dog.

The boy's eyes flickered, but he put his weak hands up to them, shakily forcing them open with his fingertips.

Hibari tutted and turned around, leaving his prey, why had he stopped hitting the boy?

* * *

Luke rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled himself across the empty road. He leant up against a nearby wall, which he decided to use as a resting place. It wasn't till long after that, even though it felt like forever as Luke felt the sheer pain of trying to keep himself awake, that Alice returned with a lady with short brown hair, Luke sighed at there assistance not really going to help them against a thug now was it, a pretty petite house wife. Luke sighed, and Alice ran frantically over to her friend who was badly beaten. The house wife suddenly took out her phone and began to dialled a number of what he assumed was her husband. Luke caught on as another person spoke his native language. Which was surprising seeing as he swore by the surroundings that they were in Japan. He glanced up at the sign from early, he noticed now that it read simple English. How strange? Luke eyes flickered again and he shut his eyes for what seemed a brief second.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes, pain taking over his sense, and he stretched. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when a cute boy about the same age appeared above him, his large caramel orbs staring down at Luke.

The boy quickly returned the gesture, and leapt back, clumsily hitting the walk in wardrobe that was in the room.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna," tutted a high pitched voice. Luke leapt up even more when he had come face to face with...Reborn? Something in the back of Luke's mind was going off like a self destruction panic siren...these are not cosplayers!

"Hey Baka-san, I'm shocked on your bravery for fighting against Hibari, no one even has the guts to speak back to him...want to become my student instead?"

"REBORN!" the younger teen shrieked, but then blushed, "I mean sure let him be, I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

Reborn smirked, but then turned his attention back to Luke who was now rubbing his head, leaning up against the bed post.

"Where's Alice?" Luke said wearily, rubbing his eyes gently, so it wouldn't be painful when he touched them, yet they still hurt thanks to the bruise that the crazy cosplayer had given him.

"Oh the girl, she's down stairs with Mama," Reborn replied, perching up onto the window sill, "Oh and before you start blabbing about why you're here, I know you and that girl are not from this world."

"Eh? Reborn?" the caramel orbs asked, his little head bobbing up and down in frustration.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't be the one that's worried, the only one who's allowed to worry should be him," Reborn pointed over at Luke, who sat there gawping.

"Then what is this world?" Luke questioned, utterly confused.

"You can call it Reborn's world if you like," Reborn stated.

"Now you come from the Earth world, now in your world this is world is fictional, but the truth is it isn't. Someone came to this world like you two, they left and wrote this is a story, because no one would believe that person's theory of there being an alternate world," Reborn explained, Luke sat there dumbfounded, finding it all quite hard to take in.

"It's hard to take in ain't it?" the baby hitman said as if he had read Luke's mind.

Luke nodded slightly.

"So have you explained this to Alice?" Luke asked, thinking about his best friend, whilst still trying to unravel this new founded mystery in his mind.

"Yes I have, she took it pretty well, she only fainted twice," the hitman sniggered.

"So what you're saying is this world is real, and definitely not me hallucinating or dreaming," Luke enquired.

"We can always test it," the baby smiled and pulled out his gun. Luke like Tsuna at this point had shrieked, and Luke remembered screaming 'I believe, I believe!'

Reborn put away his gun, and smiled pleasantly.

"Now, Luke...how did you get to this world?" Reborn said, curiosity filling his tone of voice. Luke paused and thought long and hard, finally it hit him.

"Some random cosplayers took Alice and I chased after them, then suddenly a portal opened up, and we were dragged in," Luke described.

"What did these cosplayers look like?" Reborn said, looking mildly interested.

"They looked like...so they were real..." Luke froze up; all of those people were the real versions of the characters. He had even threatened them. He couldn't get the names out, he thought of an idea. Reborn watched as the boy pulled a camera from his pocket, he turned it on and showed Reborn a picture of the gang.

Reborn nodded, and his eyebrow twitched slightly, Tsuna squealed loudly.

"THAT'S M-M-M-M-M-MUKURO AND HIS GANG!" the mousy brown haired boy cried, only to receive a kick for his over reactions.

"Seems like the gang managed to get Mukuro out finally, I wonder how they did that?" Reborn smirking slightly, staring back at the mischievously mismatched eyed illusionist.

"He escaped!" Tsuna cried frantically, and received a kick square to his jaw.

"Yet why did he take your friend?" Reborn said to himself out loud, but then stared at the boy, was the illusionist really after the girl or... the boy?

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmm...I don't know if this was like me beating you with the 'omg to much' stick xD sorry if it's crappy. Now it probably seems more like Luke's story I hope. Mainly cause I don't like Alice, don't even like my own character *facepalms*.**

**Also because I wanted to write a yaoi fanfic, and is there actually a fanfic like this that features yaoi with an for a main oc, that isn't a girl. Because I can't seem to find any. Sorry if the cannon characters are oc, I didn't mean for it to happen and sorry if you don't like my characters. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed my story! .**


	3. New school, and again bitten to death

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her student sarcasm*.**_

**Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed. Oh and this story is mainly about Luke.**

**Couples: Oc/Mukuro, Oc/Hibari and Oc/Oc**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

Luke had been taken in, along with Alice. Accepted to stay in the very crowded small Sawada household.

It hadn't been easy though, because as soon as Nana had suggested the idea, her husband had taken the quite rough approach of 'When I leave, if hear that you've been trying to get it on with my wife, and I'll beat up that pretty face of yours to a pulp'. Luke had just pulled a freaked out face, as the man was holding him firmly by his collar. Touching the bruises he had received only the day before.

Nana laughed thinking her husband was bonding, and Luke shot Tsuna a help look who just gave him a nervous smile in return. The man finally let go of Luke and waved goodbye to the family confessing he wouldn't be back for a whole 2 months. It seemed to be the first time the family ever knew of this as Tsuna just rolled his eyes, while his mother seemed fine with this.

Luke sighed, living at this house was going to be hard, it already had...he looked down at his fingers and started to count. Well there was Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Reborn, Tsuna, Nana, Alice and himself. Now altogether that made 7 people living in a small 3 bedroom house. Pretty hectic. Luke was crashed out on the sofa, while Alice was sharing the 3rd bedroom with Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo.

It was later that day when Luke was sitting on the sofa, still trying to get his head around things and staring blankly into space, that he and Alice would be joining the same school as Tsuna. Luke had nodded not paying much attention but as it finally clicked in he leapt into the air. Namimori had Hibari in it, if the prefect were to see Luke again; he had feeling that he would be a bloody mess on the floor. Luke tried to swallow this, repeating the soothing words that were 'be a man, and everything will be fine'. They seemed to work a treat, even though Luke still felt a tad sick thinking about other injuries the tonfas could inflict on him.

Alice appeared out of nowhere, and slid next to him on the sofa, slowly resting her head on his shoulder, her hazel pools staring into his blue ones. Luke blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment, as the girl he loved was giving him that pure look.

"Yes?" Luke asked, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise.

"Luke, it's quite cool isn't it? I'm frightened but I'm excited to," the girl explained, still staring up at him. Luke nodded a little.

"I'm just wondering what my mum's thinking right now," the girl spoke softly. Luke considered his mum's thoughts right now as well. She would probably sitting at home going 'that damm son of ours has ran off, well he'll come crawling back' wait that sounded mean, but she would always end sentences like that with another like 'I'll see you soon sweetheart, were ever you are know that I love you'.

"Your mum...oh yer...she'll be panicking wont she?" Luke murmured, still thinking about the events that were occurring.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it, I'm sure she'll believe in her heart that I'll reappear." Luke cringed slightly imagining Alice's ditzy mother running around like a headless chicken, even though Alice's mum was a ditz, when it came to her daughter's safety she was like the terminator. Alice yawned loudly, and snuggled into Luke's chest, making Luke fidget timidly; she then decided to rest her head on his lap instead, sleeping peacefully. Luke chuckled quietly, and stroked his sleeping beauty's hair.

* * *

Hibari took a sip of his piping hot coffee; he flicked through the new files that he had been given about the arrival of two new students for this morning. There guardian was that baby, 'Reborn'. Hibari smirked wondering which students the baby had enrolled, and if any were worth fighting. Probably not.

He took a quick glance of their names, there was no background on the following two. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They had very foreign names, and one caught his eye in particular. Luke. Now wasn't that what that girl the other day had yelled as he beat up that brave pretty boy.

Hibari shrugged, and took another sip. If it was the pretty boy, he couldn't care less, the fact his mind had time to think about herbivore was well completely ridiculous. He shook his mind of the herbivore and decided to stare silently into his coffee cup. If that herbivore was to bother him though, he would bite him to death.

* * *

Luke pulled on the jumper he had been given to wear over his uniform, Tsuna had to go borrow some from his friend, Gokudera. Who immediately had set his eyes on Luke coldly; it felt like tiny teeny weenie knives were stabbing at him.

Gokudera had immediately continued to threaten him all day, and was pissy when the boy that was around the same height had started to try on his clothes.

Gokudera had already given him a nickname, and it made Luke want to ring his neck. 'Pretty boy', not only was it queer, it felt like all possible manliness that Luke owned was being beaten to a pulp with a large stick or blunt object.

Luke sighed as he began to pull his current shirt over his head, displaying his rather pale body. Gokudera cuffed him, as he noticed his beloved bosses face was turning slightly crimson. Luke in return hit Gokudera back, and before you knew it, it was the male equivalent of a cat fight. It took a darling cute Tsunayoshi to create the peace. Luke had quickly shrugged it off, and Gokudera had pretended to for his darling tenth's sake, but it clearly obvious that the boy was having problems as the other one then continued to pull down his trousers.

So after the brief adventure to Gokudera's house, it turned out Alice had received a spare uniform from Kyoko, before Alice had got changed in it though Tsuna traced it adorningly with the tips of his fingers, which received him a kick from Reborn for being a pervert.

After Luke had finally got changed, he flicked his long fringe out of his eyes, and headed downstairs. When he had got down stairs, Nana was there, and Reborn but none of the other house residents had appeared so far.

"Ah, Luke-kun! Would you like some breakfast?" the chirpy house wife asked, wearing her trade mark apron.

"Mama's cooking is very good Luke, you need to try it," insisted Reborn and pointed to the seat next to him for Luke to sit in. Nana returned with an omelette served with a side dish of rice, and a glass of squeezed orange juice. Luke was astonished by the amount; it certainly beat the quick bowl cereal before he dashed over to Alice's house in attempt to wake Snow White up. Sadly though it was never done with a kiss, much to Luke's disappointment.

"This looks fantastic," Luke smiled brightly, his voice full of praise.

"Stop it Luke you're embarrassing me," blushed the house wife, throwing one hand up to a red cheek, the other playfully posing with the spatula in her hand.

Luke brought the food up to his lips, and swallowed. He grinned widely at the delicious food.

"It's delicious!" he cried ecstatically, his mother was a terrible cook so he was normally the cook in his house. So it was great to have food cooked for him, and a bonus for it being absolutely tasty as well.

"Luke-kun stop it! Your make me blush," grinned the house wife widely. If Iemistu had been here right now, honestly Luke would have probably taken out into the garden to be buried in a ditch with his head undercover, to think about not hitting on others wives. Yet by the way it sounded, it seemed that Nana wanted the boy's compliments.

Luke continued to chomp on his scrumptious breakfast, but paused when he heard a groan.

"Good morning," mumbled Alice who was stood in the doorway, wearing a short night dress, her eyes half open, a cushion being hugged by her slender arms. Her long auburn hair was spilling down her shoulders, slightly messy, but still lovely and sleek. Luke's heart skipped a beat, but he tried to continue eating his breakfast. He had seen Alice like this a lot, seeing they had been friends since they were born. He pinched himself to stop the blushing and frowned, chewing slowly on a mouthful of food. He was such a coward when it came to love, and being in love with the same girl for the whole of his current life and still not confessing was a kick to his man points indeed.

Alice slumped down in the chair next to him, and rested her head on the table.

"School today..." she grumbled, through a quiet snore.

"That's right you and Luke are starting at Namimori today, you'll love it I promise, I remember when I went there, everyone was so kind to me, and I always got gifts and presents, but Iemistu was the man for me, most definitely," raved Nana as she placed a plate in front of Alice, nudging the girl a little to wake her up. 'Yer have fun trying to get her to wake up' Luke told himself, while taking another bite of his food.

Once everyone that belonged to the household had woken up and gobbled down Nana's delectable feast for a breakfast, Reborn had insisted that Tsuna show the two new members of the household to school. Tsuna nodded. His bright caramel spheres flickered with light.

They walked down the street, slowly thanks to Alice walking snails pace, still in zombie mood. Luke had never had a problem with waking up early, in fact he like the mornings. He used to go for walks before school, just to stare at the lake that was nestled in a woodland like area close to his home.

On the other hand, as it was already clear, his best friend Alice was not a morning person. However once lunchtime would hit the girl would light up.

Luke could see what were obviously the school gates, drawing closer. He saw a figure standing by the school gates, theirs arms crossed, he noticed other students cower as the walked past. It hit him, like a slap in the face.

It was Hibari Kyouya, formally known as the boy that beat the shit out of him two days ago. Luke paused but continued to walk, bullies shouldn't win, like teachers and relatives had told children frequently, he was to ignore the bullies and hope they get bored.

Luke kept his head down as he attempted to walk through the school gates, veiling his wounds with his long fringe, as well as his face.

As Luke passed the gates without problems, he put his hands in a small pray position, thanking god.

"HEY YOU!" he heard Alice shout, he looked quickly over his shoulder.

Alice was stood in front of Hibari, hands on her hips, pointing at him in disgust. Luke froze and watched the scene continue.

"You hurt my friend yesterday you thug!" the girl cried out, and poked Hibari hard in the chest. Luke had decided his friend was suicidal and ran to her rescue.

"Stupid herbivore, get out of my face or I'll bite you to death!" growled Hibari at Alice, not spotting Luke who was making his way over to save the girl.

"Apologize to him!" she spat, and poked him again hard. Luke took note of the tonfas raising slightly. 'He doesn't show anyone mercy' Luke said to himself and ran up behind Alice, holding her back from hitting the boy.

"Luke get off me!" the girl snarled, Luke ignored his bipolar friend, and attempted to drag her away.

"Herbivore." Luke heard Hibari speak as Luke struggled to drag the girl away.

Luke halted, and glanced over his shoulder. The prefect was glowering at him, a silent yet angry gaze that seemed to be slicing through him.

"Yes?" Luke tried to remain calm, 'don't react, and whatever you do don't react'.

"You have some nerve," the prefect said calmly, but still giving him a piercing glare.

* * *

Luke POV

I was trying hard to fight the urge to throw Alice over my shoulder and run as fast I could from that scary ass prefect who was now walking slowly towards me. Except by doing that he would win, and my possible punishment would be worse. I kept my ground, trying not to show a hint of terror that was clouding up the back of my mind. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around Alice's shoulders. She turned around, ready in rage mode, but I gave her a serious look. I didn't want her getting involved.

"Alice, please go to class, you don't want to be late on your first day, I'll deal with this," I whispered calmly into her ear. She went straight into protest mode, but I shot our special bond of trust look, yer a stupid thing she made up, and she immediately did as I commanded, giving me a sad nod of approval.

She patted me on the shoulder, and I turned around to face Hibari properly, my hands in pockets, trying to stay cool and collected.

"I apologize for anything that might have offended you," I spoke softly, sticking out my hand, waiting for him to shake it as a sign of my apology. Yet that's not what I got, I got a repulsed look and my hand was batted away sharply with the tonfa. I winced, and gritted my teeth as I felt the stabbing pain throbbing all the way through my right hand.

"Charming," I said sarcastically, as his eyes narrowed on me.

"Herbivore you think I'll forgive you this easily," the prefect hissed, I shrugged.

"Obviously not, but it seems a waste of effort, I thought someone like you who doesn't care for herbivores would just get on with life, surprising," I said softly, I heard a silent growl, and flinched slightly. The flaming aura coming out of Hibari was just damm frightening. He took a step towards me. Just hold it Luke, don't let the bully win, remember the teachers saying. Yer...but like that ever fucking works.

"Herbivore...I will bite you to death!" Hibari zoomed in on me; I looked for all routes of escape, faces of students staring interestingly in the sight of a fight. If I dodged Hibari would win, my ego plummeting, but then again who fucking cares about egos right now!

I had chose my decision, I remained stationary, my hands still in my pockets. People shot me horrified looks, some covered their eyes.

"That bastard is crazy!" someone yelled, obviously aimed at me; but they were right, what I was doing was crazy. The tonfa hit my face, I spat out blood. The heat rose through my cheek releasing excruciating pain.

Hibari paused and noticed I was still standing, his face twisting up into a rather confused expression.

"Brainless herbivore, you think just cause your trying to be a man, I'm going to let you live," Hibari spat, I felt like running to my mother, not that she would help she would probably yell 'be a man or something'... stupid woman.

I took another blow, this time to the chest. I held it tightly, fighting back the urge to scream from the new wounds appearing on my body.

"What a lovely welcome to a new school," I laughed mordantly, Hibari froze.

"So you're the new student." Hibari lowered his tonfas and shook his head in disappointment, "There's me thinking the baby would give me strong fighters that I can use to suppress my boredom."

I scowled at him, I even bravely glared, this guy was a fucking twat. I pushed my hair back, exhaling slowly.

Suddenly the prefect stopped scowling and was concentrating on something, his sights trapping whatever he was staring at. I quickly glanced around trying to see what he was focusing on...it was me.

* * *

Alice had barged straight into the principal's office; he had grumbled at her for doing so but soon stopped as she seemed hysterical.

She had explained the situation, the principal look reluctant...coward. He assumed this was the new student, he was quite pleased with what he saw, but shook away the perverted thoughts. The girl slammed her fist against the desk, making the man jump behind it.

"If you're not going to help me! Then who can!" she bellowed, as the headmaster pulled a face.

"Go find Kusakabe," the principal informed her, mapping out the direction of the reception room as fast as he could, his body tense from the furious eyes boring into his back.

When she had got it, she ran, as quick as she could. She slammed the door open, and the man behind the desk, with very oddly shaped hair, raised an eyebrow.

She was puffing loudly, from lack of breath thanks to the running, and she was seething.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, staring at the girl in wonderment, who had slammed her fist hard on the desk.

"Your. Help. Now!" the girl ordered through gasps.

"Sorry I don't take orders from anyone but my leader Hibari Kyouya," he returned, reading the paper work again.

"Well. Your amazing leader is...b-b-eating up my friend, for no reason!" she shrieked, grabbing a hold of shirt collar.

Kusakabe sighed, and gave a sore look. Wishing the girl would let go of him, if he wanted he could have picked her up and tossed her out of the window, but to use on effort on something so petty was not his style. He stood up and followed the girl along the hallway, she pressed her nose up against the window, shouting at it but then stopped.

"Where has he gone?" she cried out hysterically.

"Alice...please calm down."

Both Kusakabe and Alice turned to face the brown haired pretty boy, his uniform messy and thin line of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. He was limping slightly, but trying to keep a straight face.

Kusakabe wondered if this was the boy that Hibari had mention he had bitten to death the other day, he assumed yes.

"Let's just go to the main reception, come on," he spoke gently, reaching out a hand towards the girl.

She gazed him horrifically, and began to fret and examine every injury that he had of his body. The boy tried to confidentially laugh, and calm her down, yet his eyes were giving off the effect that deep down he was bruised in more than one ways. 'What beautiful eyes' Kusakabe thought to himself unconsciously, as he watched the boy and girl leave together.

* * *

"Kufufufu~ I hear that boy got beaten up by that little sparrow."

"Ha! Serves him right!"

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro and Ken held there conversation as Chrome began to stare intensely at them both.

"Yes? My beloved little Chrome?" Mukuro asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at her serious face.

"I have a strange feeling, that Hibari Kyouya actually has an interest in the boy."

Mukuro listened and tried hard not to laugh, but his trademark laugh once again filled the room.

"Seriously Chrome, I didn't think that prefect had any interest in anything but himself, but if so what a surprise."

Mukuro recalled that boy, the look on his face, it was even more entertaining when he had grabbed the girl and started to toy with the boy.

"Mukuro-sama?" Mukuro turned to the girl again.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring them here?" she asked inquisitively, but her voice still had that monotone effect.

Mukuro paused and rested his fist under his chin, in a very thinking like pose.

His mind dwelling on the idea of why he had done it.

"I don't know." A brief answer made Ken, Chikasu and Chrome eye other, each face patterned with a confused expression.

Nevertheless, Mukuro wondered if the answer would come to him when he saw either of the two again.

"It seems I need to make a little trip."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmm...I've listened to the same three songs on repeat for the last couple of the days. One I discovered on this 6927 MAD, which I'm now obsessed with _. Ok enough of that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Sorry if you want to axe the oc characters to death****. Oh and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors.**


	4. That damm pineapple

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her student sarcasm*.**_

**Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed.**

**Couples: Oc/Mukuro, Oc/Hibari and Oc/Oc**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

"Class, today we have two new students, please treat them well," the teacher announced as Luke stood calmly with his friend, who looked scared. As soon as they had been announced, like wild fire, the whispers began to spread. They all turned their attention on Luke who had dried blood on his uniform as well as his face, his hair was messy, his face was covered in purple bruises, and he just looked down right scary.

"L-Luke-san! What happened?" he heard Tsuna cry immediately. The whole class turned to look at Tsuna, agreeing that anyone who was different or weird had to be an acquaintance of the class failure 'No good Tsuna'.

Luke smiled steadily, but squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth as he tried to walk over to his assigned seat.

"Fucking pretty boy! I lend you that uniform and you go and get blood on it!" barked Gokudera. The teacher stared down tearfully; just what she needed more bloody trouble makers.

"Get off him," Alice said coldly, pushing Gokudera away, "Can't you see he's hurt idiot, he'll wash your uniform."

Gokudera tutted and plonked himself down in his seat. Yamamoto gave Luke a friendly welcome smile, which Luke returned; Alice though was still defensively fighting everyone's glares towards Luke. Luke quite liked this, it made him feel warm inside. It was nice to know the girl he loved cares for him.

Luke sighed and shut out all the noise of the constant murmurs, trying to focus mainly on the lesson that was in front of him. Luke was an average student, he passed exams, and he didn't really excel in anything in particular. Although he did have the talent when it came to art. He quite liked the idea of being able to express himself. Even if all it was a teapot or something like a piece of fruit. On many occasions Alice had persuaded him to draw pictures of her. Each one of them displayed her life like qualities in remarkable details. His teachers from his previous school had always praised him, and Luke tried to care for their praise, he liked it, don't get him wrong, but when Alice would turn around giving him that blissful smile while complementing his work, all there praises were gone and hers was the only one that mattered.

He took out a piece of paper and hid it under his maths book. A corner was still partially visible, but only to people that were standing close to him would be able to see it.

He started to sketch his feelings, this time his art style was manga, mainly because he thought it was the one he could get a little amusement out of.

He scribbled a chibi of himself with a bloody nose, resting in bed, and eating soup. Because to be honest that's all he wanted to do right now, crawl up in bed and eat some warm soup.

Before he knew it, it was lunchtime, and as soon as the teacher told students they could leave their seats, the crowd around him and Alice started to gather.

"Hi I'm...

Many different greetings, many different names, none in particular aimed at Luke. Luke arose from his seat, and everyone froze in horror. Luke frowned, and ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms and making his way to the door.

"L-Luke!" Alice cried frantically as she watched the boy leave without her. Luke just knew it, in his mind and heart, these people were not going to accept him, but would accept Alice easily. So who was to hold her back from having other friends, he wouldn't, as long as she was happy nothing else mattered.

* * *

Luke lent up against a tree belonging to the school, it was hidden out of sight so no one could question him, or give him glares that would bore into him. He took out the bento Nana had made him, he was impressed. Everything was neatly presented, and personally looked great.

He took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs, and without hesitance placed a piece of skewered chicken into his mouth. He grinned at the flavour that hit his taste buds, and continued to eat more.

It occurred to him through five or six mouth full's of food, that he ought to clean his face. He placed the lunchbox down and straightened out his hair, he pulled the jumper that was smeared with his own blood over his head, resting it down beside him. He took out the napkin Nana had given him and traced his fingers across his face. Every time he hit an unusual spot that he assumed had dried blood on, he wet the napkin with his tongue and wiped it slowly across his face. Although he sighed, he knew he was missing, the fact he didn't have a mirror to look in, did not help. He looked pretty dejected at his unsuccessful mission to remove the blood, and so shoved an egg roll in his mouth and chewed furiously.

"Kufufufu~ what's wrong?" Luke stiffened as heard the voice of an intruder. His head sharply snapped around to see that his intruder was leaning on the right side of the tree, crossing his arms and looking fully amused at the boy sitting on the floor.

Luke glanced up at him and tried to show no interest, 'ignore him, ignore everyone that could be a personal annoyance' he told himself, but then bit his lip a little, recalling the fact that it was that pineapple hairstyle intruder's fault that himself and Alice were in this world.

"Was there something you wanted?" Luke said in a half polite, half mocking tone

"Oh don't be so cold when someone has come to visit you," the taller teen teased.

"I'm not, but I'll repeat myself, what is it you want?" Luke repeated, popping another egg roll into his mouth.

"Not much."

"Alright."

The silence filled the scene, Luke carried on ignoring Mukuro, which annoyed the bi-coloured eyed teen.

Mukuro strode over to in front of the boy and leaned over to stare at his face. The blue eyed boy didn't flinch or stutter, he simply lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes?" An egg roll inches away from entering the boy's mouth, leaving the boy's mouth slightly ajar.

"You have blood all over your face," Mukuro spoke softly, studying the boy. Luke frowned and popped the egg roll into his mouth, gulping it down.

"Well aren't you 'Captain Obvious'," Luke said sarcastically, making a vein pop out on Mukuro's forehead. And that normal incredibly bright smile seemed to just become something that was just scary and forced. This time, Mukuro had made Luke successfully flinch.

"So how did this happen?" Mukuro knelt down to get more comfortable view of Luke's face.

"Hibari," Luke explained with one word which made the pineapple haired boy laugh.

"Kufufufu, the little sparrow did this to you? How amusing."

"Did you come here to make fun of me? Because if you have you can either leave or change the topic of conversation, preferably to the one of why you dragged me and my friend here," Luke hissed, staring deep into the other teen's eyes. Mukuro was about to open his mouth to blab but found himself trapped in the blue eyed gaze.

"Well?" Luke questioned, continuing to keep his eyes locked in the other ones that he was faced with.

"I was bored."

Luke raised his fist to punch him, but winced and withdrew his arm.

"Bastard," Luke snarled only making Mukuro laugh.

"Well...I think I've worked it out now."

Luke glanced up at Mukuro nastily, his sea coloured eyes narrowing.

"Figured out what?" Luke snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Never you mind, nosey." Mukuro taunted the other teen, tapping his nose when completing his sentence.

The brunette sighed heavily and then looked away displeased.

Mukuro got up to walk off but halted. He twisted around and bent down again.

"Yes?" Luke said noticing him and the other lad were face to face once again.

"Let me clean that blood off you...

"Wait I can do that myse—!

Luke sat like a statue as he experienced the others tongue draw up his right cheek. With the sudden realization, Luke shot back as far as he could, grimacing as he hit his injured body against the tree.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" the boy shrieked, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Cleaning you, now hold still, you've still got some on your chin," Mukuro scolded him playfully and leant in, tracing his chin teasingly with his tongue.

"Get off me!" Luke retorted, pushing the other away again.

"Not until you're probably clean," the bi-coloured eye teen sniggered, and finally reached in to the blood that had dribbled all the way down Luke's neck. However before he could reach there, Luke finally managed to hit the illusionist with all his strength, knocking him back far enough so that Luke himself could stand up to either run or protect himself.

Mukuro just let out his common chuckle and waggled his finger at him, in a mischievously telling off gesture.

"Kufufufufufu, unexpected of a mere human, what lovely blood," tittered Mukuro, who graphically licked his lips making Luke shudder, "It's a shame I couldn't have finally cleaned up the last bit, you know you might have found that pleasurable."

"Leave me alone arsehole!" Luke barked, looking appalled, his cheeks blazing.

"Oya Oya. So mean. Now I can't do that, I've decided what I want to do now," Mukuro informed a sickened Luke, "Oh and on a serious note, I've concluded that I didn't drag that you into this world for that girl, seriously I know she's cute but she seems empty headed you know."

Luke growled as the teen began to insult the girl he loved. Mukuro's face displaced a hard expression. His eyes were cold and his lips were not curved up into his usual smile. Luke froze up noticing this and wondered what would happen next. If that bastard made another move, Luke was ready, his fist scrunched up tightly into a ball. Though nothing happened, and the smile returned.

"That girl...you love her don't you?" Mukuro asked with that sickly smile plastered to his face.

"W-W-What is it to you?" spluttered Luke, his secret exposed, he prayed the Alice didn't know that.

"Well to tell you the truth, I like competition."

Luke felt like fisting off that disgusting smirk, along with all the disgusting comments and the dampness that was on his cheek. With that in his mind, he kicked the tree violently, making the other boy jump slightly. Then stormed off.

"Your mine my little toy, Kufufufu."

* * *

Hibari's POV

It was drawing towards the end of lunch, soon the herbivores that I wish would just leave the planet, would be sitting down for their second to last lesson of the day. Then it was my job to chase and beat up the stragglers.

I chose my look out position to be the roof. Number 1- I can get a good view of the school grounds. Number 2- It's quiet here and I can get some sleep.

I looked up at my stretched out hand, noticing a flicker of blood on it. Obviously some of that appalling herbivore's had left his lips and sprayed out onto me. How repulsive.

I got up off my back, and walked up towards the steel cage of a fence that surrounded the roof, Hibird on my shoulder. He suddenly started to speak up, repeating my name, obviously he had found something. Hopefully a possible skiver. I smiled sadistically and my eyes became one with my pet's as I searched for the possible insult to the school.

I was disappointed when it dawned on me that it was that boy...again.

Rolling my eyes, I yawned, all this beating up herbivores was making me tired. I noticed the boy was punching the wall ferociously, which made me curious, herbivores aren't normally ones to inflict pain onto themselves. Soon even though from a distant, my periscope like eyes could see the blood and the grazes now presenting themselves on the boy's knuckles.

What a stupid herbivore. I then turned my head to hear a frantic shout from the other side of the fence. I wandered over to the other side of the roof, noticing the red head that the herbivore was with both times he had seen the boy.

She was screaming the name 'Luke' which I had worked out by now was the boy who was violently punching the wall over there.

The girl glanced around teary eyed, but dejectedly headed back to class. Good herbivore. On the other hand that other herbivore still hadn't left and the bell had already rang. So for that, I will bite him to death.

* * *

Luke's POV

I cringed as the pain finally hit me. Why the hell was I punching a wall? God my head was messed up at the moment. Part of me thinks, I'm starting to become bipolar as well.

I raised my damaged fists to my mouth, and tried to suck away the pain, but it was gross, my blood tasting bitter. I threw my hand away like it was the devil. The whole idea of cleaning blood brought back that repulsive scene. Why in the world had he licked me!

"Herbivore."

I flinched, oh not now, anything but now please, not while I'm acting like a hormonal teenage girl.

I flickered my eyes over towards the black haired prefect, his aura as always piercing.

"Your going to bite my to death I get it!" I whinged, my inner teenage girl appearing. Bye Bye masculinity!

"Herbivore why were you punching school property?" Hibari asked, his stern voice reaching my ears.

I didn't answer; I couldn't find an answer that I could deem appropriate for the prefect. He's not exactly going to be happy when I tell him 'oh it's because I just got molested by a pervert, who was being a fucking vampire, tasting my blood'.

"Herbivore? You dare ignore me!" Hibari growled.

"I don't have a sensible enough answer, why annoy you anymore with pointless answers or excuses," I said, not caring about my actions. The prefect opened his mouth to speak but didn't, I watched as he slowly closed it.

"Let me look at your fists." The sentence surprised me, did he care about my safety or was he just about to crush them with his tonfas? Either way both of them were cringe worthy.

I shoved out my fists in the direction of the prefect. He took a quick glance over them and tapped them lightly with his tonfa, I winced.

"Oh! Smart idea, because tapping them is going to help," I groaned, only to have Hibari shoot me a wicked look.

I watched as he studied my knuckles, slowly taking my fists into his larger hands. Was it just me, or was my face feeling hot? Must have been the fact that perv licked me earlier. Great now if Alice would find out she would go on and on about him being my Seme and me being the perfect little Uke. Fuck sake.

My eyes widened as Hibari slowly patched up my fists, he brought out a bandage from his right pocket and began to wrap it around my fist.

"You're covered in bruises herbivore," Hibari spoke softly, making me scoff.

"Now I wonder who did that, lets remember shall we, idiot."

"Herbivore do you want me to add more!"

"Not preferably."

As Hibari finished tightly wrapping the bandages around, her carefully took up his studying game again.

"Are my knuckles really that interesting?" I said mockingly. Making him glare at me for about the hundredth time.

"Shut up herbivore..."

An awkward silence crept in, why was he still holding my hands? I drew them back, and he scowled.

"I think there ok Hibari," I said, he shook his head, and grabbed them again.

"Hibari, please stop touching my hands," I grumbled, and he glanced up.

"You have water on your cheek, where did that come from its not raining?" I flinched as Hibari finished his sentence.

"Also that blood is gone from your face, there's a tongue mark down your cheek. Did your girlfriend do that to you?" Hibari scoffed.

"G-Girlfriend! Who are you on about?" I stuttered even though I knew he would referring to Alice.

"You know that auburn haired herbivore, so did she?" Hibari asked his eyes boring into mine.

"No, she didn't, and she's not my girlfriend," even though I wish she was.

"Then how did that happen herbivore? I don't think your tongue is that long and can reach there," he growled at me, why was he so suspicious?

"Nothing happened ok!" Being lectured by a guy that sounds like a jealous boyfriend, is not what I need right now! In fact why in the back of my mind, was a little voice screaming 'Hibari is after you to!'

"H-Hibari you're starting to freak me out, I hardly know you, what's with all the questions?" I stuttered slightly, trying to keep my calm air that was as thick as a water thin cracker.

Hibari finally let go and scowled at me.

"I noticed that your late to class herbivore, but the state your in is inexcusable to walk around school, so you must come to the reception room."

"Umm...I think I'll just go to class," I said nervously trying to leave.

"No you'll follow me or be bitten to death."

That cold glare slapped me once again and I gave up like an obedient dog.

I nodded and followed him in the direction of the reception room. I hope Alice is not worrying about me and I hope that today I will survive.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes I officially attempted to do a Hibari POV, god I pray it wasn't a fail. Ok I actually added yaoi in this one, there will be more coming, I hope so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	5. That damm prefect

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her stupid sarcasm*.**_

**Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed.**

**Couples: Oc/Mukuro, Oc/Hibari and Oc/Oc**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

Luke sat in the silent reception room. Hibari had made a brief trip out, and had told him to wait there. Any attempts of escape would result in a very harsh biting to death.

So Luke sat uncomfortably, even though the sofa he sat on was soft, because he was considering the scary mishaps of his day so far. Well the licking part wasn't as frightening as such; it was just damm freaky and weird! Then there was Hibari's jealous boyfriend like questions. Luke just didn't know how to get his head around them. His ocean coloured eyes tilting to the ceiling as he laid his head over the back of the sofa. So his neck was on full display. Yet he jerked it back noticing Hibari had re-entered, a brown paper bag hanging off one of his tonfas.

Luke looked questioningly at the bag and then up at Hibari.

"Herbivore, your uniform is a mess, it seems a little big on you anyways," he spoke emotionless, but then tugged on the shirt speckled with blood to emphasize his point. Luke frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Well they wouldn't have been if you hadn't lost your temper...ok I'll shut up." Luke swallowed his pride as the older teenager flashed him a look of pure hatred.

"So get changed, I brought you a uniform, not sure about the size herbivore, but it looks like it will fit, now hurry up or I'll bite you to death," Hibari announced dropping the paper bag onto Luke's lap. Luke looked inside, spotting a clean and blood free uniform. He took it out, placed it down on the sofa and started to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't bothered about Hibari being in the room, I mean they were both guys right, so it didn't matter. While Luke shrugged off the blood flecked shirt, he took a quick glance at the prefect. The prefect hadn't noticed Luke gazing at him questioningly, and was certainly studying something in particular in Luke's direction. Luke paused and stared down at his bruised chest. He had always had easy to bruise flesh. Most of the guys had teased him at school, because all their chests were developed while Luke's stayed child like as ever. He noticed a dark purple bruise on his flat stomach, contrasting against his pale skin.

"You alright Hibari?" he asked, the prefect still in a weird sort of intense staring trance.

The prefect gazed up at Luke, his silvery blue eyes catching the bright ocean pools.

Luke looked away briefly, feeling a little unnerving as the prefect continued to stare at him. Luke took the new shirt and threw it over his arms, quickly buttoning it up, so the prefect wouldn't get to stare sadistically at the wounds he had inflicted on the boy. Luke sighed as he sighted a new pair of trousers sticking out from the brown paper bag. But it made sense; his trousers also had specks of blood on as well as grass stains. He undid his belt, because Gokudera's trousers were a little big for him, so he needed the belt. He pulled them off his hips and wriggled out of them as they slid to the floor. His legs were bare, and his boxers were on show. Luke exhaled in relief, noticing that Hibari wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary; he briefly thought if that dammed pineapple was here there would be another story. Luke pulled up his new trousers and smiled as they fit comfortably. He wouldn't be needing this belt anymore. He dusted off imaginary creases and grinned shyly at the prefect who just gave him a scowl. His eye lids still narrowed onto something.

"Thanks Hibari, this uniform is just my size, thanks a lot," he said politely, commenting on his new attire.

"Well least you look proper now herbivore, instead of a scruffy mut," replied Hibari.

"Well you know I wouldn't have looked like that if you know hadn't beaten the shit out of me," Luke said cynically, which caused him to receive a dirty look from the prefect.

"Herbivore, your attitude is appalling, you shouldn't speak so sarcastically to your authority," stated Hibari who poked his tonfa lightly at Luke's chest.

"Well maybe if the authority wasn't so rough over petty things, I wouldn't be," the boy responded, pushing his hair off his face casually.

Much to Luke's surprise he found that Hibari's torso was touching his own, his mouth centimetres from his ear.

"Rough...I tell you I can be worse," the prefect sniggered, the hot breath tickling the cavity of the pretty boy's ear. Luke shuddered, but frowned and took a step away from the prefect.

"Well I hope you won't do anything worse for me, I don't want to be in anyone's bad books," Luke countered, recalling the class's possible opinions on him already.

"That's good herbivore, so you want to stay in my good books do you?" the prefect said who then sadistically smiled to himself. Luke unluckily for him had not noticed it.

"Preferably yes," the boy laughed nervously, and attempted to make his way for the door, only to be stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" the prefect growled, his strong hand gripped onto Luke's right shoulder. Luke turned around to face the prefect.

"Umm...back to class," he answered, signalling that he wanted to walk out of the door.

"I told you are unfit to walk around school, and anyways I need information about you for the school, I looked at yours and your girlfriend's file and neither of you have background information."

"She's not my girlfriend! And that's because...wait I don't even know that," Luke lied, even though he honestly knew it was because he didn't come from this world. But how was he going to tell Hibari that?

"I see, well if you can't answer that, then maybe you'll answer about the saliva residue that still clings to that cheek of yours, herbivore."

Luke's shoulders slumped, again with the fucking questions.

"It's not going to make you any happier though!" Luke informed the prefect.

"Try me, herbivore, it can't be that bad, if it wasn't that girl then who was it?" the prefect questioned, tugging Luke over to the sofa.

"Fine...if you really want to know...it was a guy who did it," Luke grumbled. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"So you let a guy do this to you then, are you gay herbivore?" the prefect asked, only to be slightly shocked, only slightly, when the boy started choking hysterically.

"I'M NOT GAY! I LOVE ALIC..." The boy stopped mid sentence and looked away embarrassed, "I didn't want it, he just started doing it and I couldn't get him off me."

Hibari grimaced as he listened to the boy, who sounded lot like a young teenage girl telling the authorities of an act of molestation.

"Pathetic herbivore, you couldn't even get a guy to get off you," tutted Hibari and the boy nodded in agreement, which surprised Hibari.

"I know pathetic, right?"

"So who was this male? I need to bite him to death as I disagree with acts of affection on my school grounds," the carnivorous prefect stated.

"He doesn't go to this school, and his name is... Mukuro," Luke murmured recalling Mukuro's and Hibari's hatred for each other when Alice had made him watch the anime with her.

The prefect flinched, and gave Luke a menacing look.

"What did he look like?" the prefect said between gritted teeth, "What did his hair look like, herbivore?"

"Pineapple like..."

Out of nowhere a tonfa placed itself under Luke's chin.

"You let that cowardly bastard do that to you, you insult me herbivore!" Hibari retorted as he pressed the tonfa further into the boy's jaw line, receiving a hissing sound.

"It wasn't like I intended it! If he hadn't even kidnapped Alice in the first place I wouldn't even be in this world..."

Luke's eyes widened and glanced away.

"What do you mean by that last part of your statement herbivore?" the prefect enquired, still growling at the younger boy.

"It doesn't fucking matter, now get off me, you can't punish me for something I couldn't prevent!" Luke stammered, clawing at Hibari's arms, "And for your information I did fight back, hence why there's still blood here!"

Luke pointed to his neck, and Hibari's eyes flashed at the sight of the pale neck, a blood smear still present.

He grabbed Luke's neck forcefully and pushed the others head back leaving the other's pale neck fully exposed.

Luke squirmed as he felt teeth sink into his pale flesh. He shrieked as the realisation hit him. Hibari was biting his neck. Seriously what the fuck?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT YOU! YOU! OUCH THAT HURTS STOP IT!" Luke screamed. Thankfully enough for Hibari though, the reception was pretty sound proof with the door shut.

"Get off me," the boy hissed as Hibari began to straddle the boy, one hand still firmly tilting his chin back.

Finally the teeth released and Luke's head was brought back to face the other. Luke's eyes narrowed as he saw his own blood, wet on the lips of the prefect. The prefect's face graced with a sadistic smile.

"Am I the new centre of molestation?" Luke snarled, clawing again at the boy's arms that were now firmly restricted behind his head. He couldn't get up either as the boy was sitting firmly onto of him.

Hibari's parted knees trapping him in.

"Possibly, herbivore, but if that pineapple has something that seems like something I want as well, I will take it away from him," Hibari informed the disgusted Luke.

"How selfish, why don't you just leave me alone and go molest Mukuro instead, I guarantee you, he's into this sort of stuff too," Luke snapped at Hibari, who then pinched Luke's cheek viciously.

"Ow, that really hurts!" Luke complained as Hibari grabbed a fist full of the brunette's locks and threw his head back again.

"You know it kind of feels like a competition, but I'll assure you herbivore I will win."

"Eh! No you won't because I'm not gay," Luke defended himself, feeling a straining pain shot through his neck.

"And anyways I'm not a prize, I'm a human being, go play you sick little games with someone else. And what's the point if you don't even like me!"

"Who said I didn't like you." Hibari said slowly, making Luke's cheeks redden.

"I-It's pretty obvious Hibari, you keep beating me up, and calling me pathetic!" Luke retorted, "Anyways I don't want you to this, please just don't. I hardly know either of you. And I love her, so I don't want her getting the wrong idea!"

"Her? Oh auburn haired bimbo herbivore, I see."

"She's not a bimbo!" Luke snapped, only to sense Hibari's eyes narrowing onto his neck again.

"God, if you keep this up I think I prefer that other pervert over you, not that it was enjoyable at all, ow Hibari!" Luke winced as the teen's fingernails dug into his scalp, feeling like it was about to draw blood.

"Hibari get...off...me!" Luke panted, getting tired from all the struggling.

"Not until you say I'm beating that pineapple bastard, herbivore."

"Neither of you are getting anywhere, in fact all your doing is pissing me off, I mean you both hardly know me, so please and for the last time...get off me!" hissed Luke. He shot Hibari a glare which most people would never ever do, mostly out of fear.

The blue pools seemed to have frozen over and inside them displayed a blusterous blizzard.

Hibari finally let go, and released himself from the boy. Luke sighed and exhaled slowly trying to catch his breath back.

He arose from the sofa and headed for the door, watching the prefect perch himself on the reception room desk. As he opened the door slightly, he twisted around to face the prefect. Their eyes contacting again.

"I never want you near me again, you understand!" Luke ordered bravely only to receive a smirk from Hibari.

"Herbivores can't order me about, remember, I'll be seeing you soon herbivore."

Luke slammed the door and stomped down the hallway. Hibari, now on his own, smiled ever so slightly, and brought his tongue over his lips, licking away the entire coppery liquid.

"I never lose herbivore."

* * *

Luke stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. As soon he had got home that day, he had told Nana he tripped when she questioned the bite mark on his neck. She bought his story though, which made Luke relieved. She had handed him a plaster which he quickly placed over his wound before either Alice or Tsuna could see it to question it.

He studied himself in the bathroom cabinet mirror and frowned, his face was covered in bruises and cuts.

He ran the bath and peeled his new uniform off his aching body.

As he climbed in the bath the water it felt nice on his badly bruised body. He laid back, and then dunked himself underneath the water quickly and then removed his head from the bath water; water trickling down his back from his chocolate locks.

He rested his skull onto the back of the bath and stared emotionless at the ceiling. Just why had both Mukuro and Hibari done weird things to him?

He traced his fingers against the bite mark and blushed. He swiftly splashed water all over his face, rubbing violently against his warm cheeks.

"Ah! Luke-san! I sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you," he heard a little voice appear from the door. The cute starfish mop and caramel orbs peeking around the door, the face bright red.

"No it's my fault Tsuna, forgot to lock the door," Luke spoke softly staring at the blushing boy.

"Did you come in here to brush your teeth or something?" Luke asked, looking up at the boy.

"Yes to brush my teeth, I'll come back later..." Tsuna blushed as Luke leaned over to grab a towel.

"Just wait a second, and I'll get out, just need to wrap this towel around my waist, you don't mind turning around for a second would you?"

Tsuna nodded his head like crazy at the request and spun on his heels, facing the now closed door, his cheeks flaring.

"You can turn around," Tsuna heard Luke say. Tsuna turned around to see the boy's very bruised chest and gasped.

"L-Luke! How did you get these bruises?" he cried, running up and gently tracing the bruises on Luke's bare stomach.

"It doesn't matter, hahaha, there not that bad," Luke laughed nervously, but Tsuna shook his head, tears welling.

"Hey Tsuna! Don't cry I'm fine, do you always cry for people you hardly know?" Luke smiled shyly, and patted Tsuna's head affectionately, like a mother would.

Tsuna looked up with watery eyes and smirked.

"I look totally pathetic, don't I?" the younger boy scoffed through sniffles.

"Nope. Well ok a little, but I'm always looking pathetic so stand next to me and you'll be fine," Luke replied.

Tsuna took another glance at his new friend. He was so nice, and so pretty. Tsuna felt his cheeks rise in heat and glanced away, yet keeping one eye on the half naked teen.

"Luke's not pathetic, he's strong and brave," Tsuna stated and heard a lovely laugh leave the other's lips.

"Strong? Brave? I'm just a coward Tsuna...but thanks."

"You're not a coward; I overheard Alice saying you tried to protect her from Hibari."

"_Tried_, see I still couldn't do it."

"No you're wrong, cowards are like me who can't even tell the girl they love about their—

"Feelings."

Tsuna gazed up at Luke whose ocean blue eyes showed hints of sadness.

"That's what makes me a coward Tsuna, it's obvious that I love Alice, yet I haven't got the guts to confess," Luke went on, Tsuna placed a hand on his new friend's arm.

"But if your so insistent on calling yourself a coward, then we are cowards together," Luke cheered a little, giving Tsuna a beaming smile.

"Now ummm...you should probably brush your teeth before I get changed in here, I doubt you want to see my naked body," Luke declared, and Tsuna replied with a nervous look which was followed by a trip to the sink.

As Tsuna spat the remaining tooth paste out of his mouth, he hastily vacated the room for the other to change.

However he left a little crack of the door open, and peeked in like a peeping tom. His cheeks flushed as he gazed at the others bare body.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing?" came the squeaky voice of the hitman. Tsuna made a silent shriek and stormed away.

"Was he perving on someone, I wonder if it's Alice," Reborn said to himself and took a glance into the crack of the door. He was surprised when he saw Luke bare chested, wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a tooth brush in his mouth, his hair wet.

"Surprising."

* * *

((Authors Note: I think I went a little crazy and characters ended OC ***slaps self in face***, ***steals Yamamoto's baseball bat, gives it back, asks him to swing it, it's now a katana, stabs self in stomach***, ***goes up to Gokudera takes away his bombs and sets them alight and chucks them in the air above her so they fall back down and explode***, ***gets Tsuna to hit me while in dying will mode***, ***Ryouhei to punch me to the extreme***, ***gets Mukuro to send me to hell*** and finally ***gets Hibari to bite me to death***, that's all the punishment I deserve if this chapter is crap.

I think I rushed the whole Hibari/Luke thing, which is annoying ¬.¬. Oh and a little Tsuna/Luke action, well more one-sided. Sorry if you hate Luke with a vengeance and wish to chop off my face. Here is a hatchet ***hands them it*** If you don't like it feel free to chop off my face. PLEASE REVIEW! If I've messed up on spelling or grammar here is a gun so you can shoot me _))


	6. Stupid bomber!

**Summary- Luke and Alice go to an anime convention; they were having a lot of fun until Alice spotted a group of cosplayers that looked too good to be true. Will Luke and her just walk away, or get into a situation neither of them can explain.**

**Sounds so intriguing doesn't it **_***coughs because of her stupid sarcasm*.**_

**Please enjoy, sorry if the characters are at any bit Oc, and if you don't like Oc's please don't flame me with some that's not that intelligent, I don't mind tips and comments on bits you don't like but something that's just plain offensive is not needed.**

**Couple: Not yet decided, I changed my mind, I'm not sure yet but it's more than likely Luke will get with one of the guardians.**

**This will end up having yaoi in it, as it is a yaoi fanfic so please if you don't like yaoi don't read.**

**Sorry if any characters piss you off, and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**If you hate the Ocs I'll leave you a morphing chameleon so you can change it into any weapon of choice and kill me.**

**Reborn: Dark-san have you seen Leon?**

**Me: **_**Ahahaha**_** no not at all *sheepish smile***

**Reborn: Well when I find whoever took him, I'm going to kill them.**

**Me: OK! *Reborns leaves* **_**Gulp!**_

* * *

I arrived in school today, with enough concealer, yes concealer as embarrassing as it sounds –boys shouldn't be wearing make up- to cover up the lovely attractive bruises on my face. My hair was tidy and there was not a blood splash or fleck in sight! Oh and that bloody bite mark was well and truly hidden! And guess what? NO HIBARI IN SIGHT! WAHOO! After my little celebration, I could see Alice was searching for something...or someone?

"Hey Alice, who you looking for?" I asked as her eyes continued to wander, scouting out everywhere.

"That bully," she stated quite bluntly, oh please no, she's still not angry at Hibari is she, look Alice I am a boy I can deal with this myself.

"Ignore it Alice," I spoke softly, hoping she would understand.

"No Luke! That guy needs to be bloody stopped!" she protested her fists clenching.

"Just ignore it Alice, bullies always win if you give them the attention they want," I reassured her, recalling what my dad -rest his soul- said to me when I was 6.

"But Luke!" she whinged and I sighed.

"Look, you can't let them win! Let's make a pact ok! We must never ever let the bullies win," I declared placing my hand out, "Shake on it!"

She nodded, and we both shook, my face lighting up a little when her skin brushed against mine. _One of these days Luke you can do it!_

As we entered the classroom, everyone silenced, their eyes glued to me. I could feel myself freeze up, my hands glued to my sides as the eyes investigated me.

"Who's that?" I heard someone say, making me want to literally face palm.

"Oh good morning Alice!" someone chirruped and my eyes travelled to find out who it was. It was a group of girls, all of them seemed to have nice friendly faces, and I could see from the corner of my eye that Alice was happy as well.

"You can go talk to them if you want Alice, I'll be fine," I whispered to her and she suddenly started to panic.

"L-Luke I don't have to if you do want me t—

"Go silly!" I said and stuck out my tongue; she gave me a bright look then wandered over.

I took my seat, and rested my head on the desk.

"Where's Juudaime?" I heard in the back of my mind, who's Juudaime I thought, snuggling on my desk a little more.

"Oi pretty boy, wake the fuck up!" That voice appeared again but this time it was a little more recognizable. It was annoying too.

"OI!" **Slam**. That was the sound my head made as I felt it sharply collide with the table after it was gripped by the hair and slammed back down. Between pain and the urge to swear, I noticed the class had gone extremely quiet, intently watching as I got up and shot a glare at the silver haired Tsuna obsessed teen in front of me.

"Tsuna's at home god dammit that hurt, can't you ever greet me nicely you idiot!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead which now I suspect was shining, and I had tried to hide any marks with concealer ohhhh... wait why do I sound like such a girl?

"Why is Juudaime at home!" he shouted, and I just clammed my hands over my ears.

"Calm down, dear god...you're so loud," I growled, and released my hands slowly, "Tsuna is at home because he has a fever, I went into his room before school and when I entered he was all red and stuttery, Reborn said it's what little perverts get, confused me a lot."

"Juudaime isn't a pervert! And you! I know your game!" he bellowed at me again, ok I think every time I'm around this guy I need ear plugs, or ear muffs, or a nice giant cork for his fucking loud mouth!

"My game?" I rose an eyebrow, what game have I been playing now?

"You've been trying to seduce Juudaime!" my mouth dropped open and some of the members of class's voices could be heard, gossiping away, ah shit.

"Excuse me?" I uttered, still utterly shocked by his accusation. Me trying to seduce...Tsuna? He was kidding right. _**And anyways I'm not gay!**_

"Fucking pretty boy is trying to seduce Juudaime! I bet you're a secret hitman!"

"Oh for fuck sake stop calling me pretty boy, and what the hell are you on about!" My cheeks increased in redness as I felt eyes bore into me, the smirks lingering on others lips.

"OI!" I watched as Gokudera swung round, and behind him I could see Alice.

"Stop bullying Luke! Also stop spreading lies!"

"There not lies!"

"Tsuna is ill, I went into his room this morning as well and he was exactly the same with me, and I went in before Luke," she lied, I wondered why? I mean I just went to say goodbye to Tsuna, it wasn't like I was flirting with him. I mean for the hundredth time..._**I'm not gay!**_

"Alice, ehehe people are staring," I said through nervous laughter, and turned to give the class whose eyes seemed be slicing through me, an awkward 'Hi guys' look.

"Who are you anyways?" one finally spoke up, and I gave them a puzzled look.

"Urmm...Luke."

"Omg, your Luke! I thought Luke was that viscous looking guy from yesterday!" I heard a girl yell...wait what..._**viscous?**_

I sat back down on my desk, and I felt like smacking my head against it, not caring about the giant red mark that I suspected graced my forehead.

"What's going on, herbivores?" The whole class froze up and shrunk back down to their seats, I looked up in mid swing, ready to bash my head in. I caught his gaze, and his eyes narrowed when they caught mine, a weird flash rushing through the silver pools.

_Just don't look at him Luke and he'll go away. __**Ignore**_** him.**

"YOU!" Oh crap, _Aliceeeeee_. I stopped mentally moaning to notice my best friend for the second time was poking the devil spawn with a long slender finger.

"You hurt my friend! Don't think I've forgiven you!" she snapped, the whole class's eyes frozen on the scene.

"I'm going to ask again herbivores, what is with all the noise?" Hibari repeated, his tonfas raising but totally ignoring the girl. Is it just me or can I feel his eyes on me, even when I can't see him.

"Herbivore," I heard a voice head towards me, just ignore it, ignore him and he'll go away.

"Are you ignoring me?" this time the voice was closer, in fact too close. Where was he now? I opened my eyes slightly, and peeked to my left side, he wasn't there. I took a look to my right side, he wasn't there. I know it's not really appropriate but why do I feel that it's the time for a _he's behind you_ moment.

"No, I'm not," I said in a quiet voice, if you give him what he wants for now he'll leave, wait what does he want anyways?

"You might have to make another trip to the reception room if you were herbivore," he said in a bitterly cold voice, I still wasn't looking at him. And there was no way in hell that I was going back into that room, **ever**, after what he did to me.

"Well I'm not," I whispered back quietly, still looking down at my desk glumly. Why was I cowering for this guy? This pervert? Oh that's right he's a sadistic super human.

"Oh good," I almost heard him purr, and I shuddered. Could this guy get anymore out of character? I allowed myself to breathe when he turned for the door, yet he turned just before leaving.

"If you lot are too loud again, I'll bite you to death."

With his famous last line he was gone; I think it's now time for a much deserved sigh.

After letting out my long for release, I looked up at my surrounding, noting I was safe. Alice was looming over me, her arms wrapping around my head.

"I won't let that nasty prefect hurt you in future Luke I promise," she shouted, my head pressed firmly into her chest, _god not now, this is too much for my poor heart_.

"It's o-ok Alice, I'm alright taking care of my—

"**Che**, pathetic you get a girl to look after you, what a weak bastard."

This time my fists clenched, my teeth clashed together, I broke out of Alice's grip, not even looking to see if she was shocked or not.

That was it, I've had enough. Enough of him! I strode over to the silver haired teen, and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

I had an advantage, I was slightly taller, well not by very much.

"I've had enough, why are you such a little whiny mother fucking bitch to me?" I found the words pouring out my mouth; normally I would never be like this...to anyone, but this guy. This guy was even more infuriating than the perverts.

His emerald eyes glinted with anger, and his eyebrows furrowed. From behind I heard a couple of hisses; to the corner of my eye I could see a couple of girls giving me evils. I take it's this guys fan club, why would you even make a fan club this guy...he's a total tool!

"Do you want to fight with me bastard?" he growled, slapping off my hands and pushing me back a little.

"Not particularly, I just want you to tell me your problem with me, and stop being a total arsehole around me," I said quite bluntly, sending back the evil glare. I swear if it stared any harder, my eyeballs would have popped out from my skull and attacked his own.

Well that's if eyeballs did that. _**Stupid Stupid thoughts Luke!**_

"Che, nothing but a coward!"

"Right fine! But I don't want Alice or any of these people in here involved," I stated quite clearly, and he just shrugged and grabbed me by my collar. _Woah, be careful your choking me, oh wait we are about to fight._

Before we left the classroom, Gokudera's hand still firmly choking me, he shot everyone a warning look that only displayed 'follow us then die!' and to my surprise no one even dared to move, his look wasn't that scary. More stupid than anything. As we left the classroom, he let me go throwing me against the wall.

"Well then let's fight."

* * *

Luke took one look at his surroundings.

"You want to fight where people can see you don't you?" he said, noticing the heads peeking from the classroom door.

"You're just scared of losing!"

"Not exactly, I don't really care if I lose, as long as you stop bothering me," he groaned quietly, but enough for Gokudera to hear.

"Fine pretty boy, we'll go find somewhere where there are no on lookers, does that fit your request princess!" Gokudera growled, and Luke shrugged.

Gokudera firmly tugged Luke by his collar again, dragging him down the corridor away from the on lookers. Luke gasped for air a little, choking with the firm grip around his neck. They finally came to an area that seemed secluded, all that was there was a clear hallway and the only room near there was a janitor's closet that was too tiny to have many people in it, and also it was open so if anyone was hiding in there right now, Luke and Gokudera would have clearly seen them.

"Right now let's fight," Gokudera announced, but looked slightly shocked when the other boy just ran his hand through his hair, one placed over his ocean coloured eyes.

"Why must everything be fighting with you guys?" Luke whispered out loud, he then leaned up against the wall, his hand removing from his eyes to cross against his body.

"You think fighting is going to sort anything, everyone believes that fighting automatically stops all this," Luke went onto say, but then shook his head, "When does fighting ever help anything? What we can call ourselves men if we fight, or cowards if we chose not to, but what do we gain with a bloody nose or a bruised face? Satisfaction? Fun? Amusement?"

"Look I don't want to fight you, I just want a legitimate reason for why you need to growl at me every time you see me, or every time you call me pretty boy," Luke continued, his hands falling down to his sides. He turned and looked out one of the long windows the school had, he slide one open and poked his head outside, exhaling slowly.

"Don't you think it's better if people just talk about their problems, call me a coward if you will but every time I've been hit or beaten, nobody gains anything," he calmly spoke, his hair blowing about a little in the wind.

Gokudera just watched, wanting to release his anger, but he just couldn't, _what was this guy playing at?_

Luke twirled round to face him again, and he held out his hands apathetically.

"If you want to hit me, go ahead," Luke, with his hands held in a defeatist pose, smiled a little, even though it was rather fake and sheepish.

Gokudera clenched his fist and moved over to hit him, but couldn't do it, his hand released and he stared deeply at the boy's whose eyes where tightly shut, waiting for the hit.

"You still piss me off pretty boy," he said under his breath, but it was louder enough for Luke to catch on.

"Meh, can't be liked by everyone now can we," he tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, his lips and face displaying hardly any interest.

"Well it seems we have sorted this out, now wasn't that much better," Luke suddenly grinned, catching the bomber off guard.

"I hope Alice isn't worrying, we've been a while," he declared, going back to the topic that only seemed to satisfy him most.

Gokudera couldn't believe it, someone had actually calmed him down, defeated him emotionally. It reminded him of Tsuna...or his mother. This wasn't right he decided, and his fists tightened again, he lunged for Luke, watching as the blue eyes widened in shock.

"You guy's need to calm down!" A voice squeaked and before they knew it, they were both in the dark. A small compressed space, where they could barely move. Luke could feel cold framework behind him, and was that a...mop.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THIS? I'LL BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP!" Luke heard a voice yell that could only have belonged to Gokudera. As he heard the bombs lit he went into a panic and grabbed the fuses as quickly as possible, wincing at the pain that burnt the tips of his fingers.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he heard Gokudera growl.

"If you blow them up here, you'll blow both of us you idiot!" he warned Gokudera, "Have you not seen how big the space is between is both, this closet it's small, where you gonna throw the bombs? Where we gonna take cover? You tell me Gokudera!"

Gokudera paused and grumbled under his breath. After Luke acknowledged that no more bombs were coming out, he sighed.

He tried to move but nudged Gokudera straight away.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Well there's not much room here idiot so am I supposed to!"

Gokudera this time tried to move but ended up elbowing Luke in the stomach.

"Fucking hell ouch!"

After they both worked out that if they kept moving they would hurt each other they paused.

"Do you have a lighter or something?" Luke said out of the blue recalling the bombs.

"Why?"

"Well if you have a lighter I can see were the door handle is," Luke said and waited for a reply, it was harder enough to see in here as it was, there was absolutely no light in this small closet.

Gokudera reached down into his pockets, his elbows brushing past the other figure in the dark.

"Errr I haven't go it," he said dumbly, and he was sure he heard the other boy tut.

"Then how the fuck did you light those bombs a minute ago!" Gokudera heard the other moan.

"I don't fucking know! They just always light when I get them out! Or it's that or my cigarettes!"

"Ewww you smoke gross! Well least I'll live longer than you!"

"Shut up pretty boy!"

The silence took over again, and Gokudera kept hearing the light breathing in his ear, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well I'm just gonna have to try something else."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gokudera stiffened, arms were appearing around his sides as if they were to wrap and pull him close. Luke's chest was pressed firmly into his back, and his head rested on his shoulder. Warm breaths heating up his neck.

"I'm trying to find the door knob," Luke stated bluntly, clearly unaware of the state he putting the other teen in.

"Well I'll do that!"

"But you're taking too long!"

"Wait here it is, oh shit..."

"What?"

"It's not opening."

"I'm going to seriously kill whoever pushed us in here."

"Well as long as I get to join in."

"Hey, I thought pretty boy said fighting doesn't solve anything."

"It does when I'm pissed."

Gokudera laughed a little, but then grunted.

"Soooooo..."

"So what?" Gokudera grunted noticing the boy's sentence trailing.

"That's right! Gokudera why do you think I'm trying to seduce Tsuna!" the other boy said his voice a little stern. Gokudera hesitated and thought.

"Well Juudaime keeps blushing when ever he see's you, and you take your shirt off like you could do it in public," Gokudera answered.

"Hey you can take your shirt off in public, it's not a crime. And anyways were both guy's right, I mean you do that when you get changed and all, what's the difference?" Luke asked, leaning back against the framework a little.

"Well you just...!"

"Well I just what?"

"Juudaime is just not used to that sort of thing," Gokudera said in defeat, he had no comeback and he knew that wasn't the reason. Like clockwork an answer came back from Luke, "So you're telling me he doesn't get changed with the guys?"

The question was definitely sarcastic and rhetorical; Gokudera grunted a little and huffed.

"Fine you win pretty boy."

"I...hate...that...name..."

"What the hell is wrong pretty boy?" Gokudera grumbled noticing the brunette's words had begun to waver.

"Ehehe...I just remembered I was claustrophobic, like really really bad...so if I start being weird in a second you'll know why."

"But you've been in here for 2 minutes and you've not done anything!"

"I said I forgot!"

"Well forget again!"

"I can't!"

Luke shuddered, and wanted to scream. It was true, he was really claustrophobic. Ever since he was a little kid, after the incident with him getting locked in a changing room, he hated small spaces.

"Pretty boy, If you panic I will seriously...HEY!"

Gokudera felt himself stiffen for the second time when he felt the other press up against him, this time he could feel the boy's head dug into his back, as well as his shirt been gripped onto tightly.

"Pretty boy?" he stammered a little, his cheeks rising in heat at the small space between the two.

"I'm in a big place, I'm outside, I'm outside, I'm outside, in a field, or a huge garden, I'm outside, I'm outside," Gokudera listened to the other as he started repeating that sentence. Hot air trickling down his shoulder blades.

Gokudera couldn't help but feel embarrassed now, he thanked god that it was dark; it hid his shining scarlet face.

"I'll t-try the d-door a-again!" the silver haired bomber stuttered and rattled the doorknob which still refused to budge.

"Jesus Christ!"

"I-I'm sorry, god this is like the time when I was younger, I'm outside, I'm outside, I'm outside!" whimpered Luke, still quivering and pinning himself even more to the bomber.

"Be careful! Hey get off!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just get off ok!"

But unlike Gokudera prayed he would the brunette latched onto him, his arms securely tightened around his waist.

If anyone had seen them now, it would have clearly looked like the boys were lovers.

* * *

It was already half way through the lesson and Alice noticed that neither Luke nor Gokudera were back yet. She tapped the desk with her pen impatiently. _**What if Gokudera had beaten Luke up badly and just left him somewhere?**_ But then again, if he had wouldn't he be back right now. She paused and began to think again, and then it hit her. _**GOKUDERA AND LUKE ARE LOVERS! **_She knew it! She knew it! No wonder they wanted to get out of the way of people! They didn't want anyone to see their little love fest. She squirmed in her seat as more thoughts entered her brain. _This is too much for my heart_, she told herself, as her face lit up, and her _I'm thinking of something pervy_ grin appeared.

"But wait which one is the SEME!" she yelled out loud, and the whole class turned around, their mouths opening like goldfish.

Coming back to earth, her faced flushed at her little outburst and she bowed several times before plonking herself into her seat and hiding her head under the desk.

* * *

Mukuro rested back in his chair; it was certainly nice to be free. _More than nice!_ **TERRIFIC!** He snuggled down a bit further and looked up at the ceiling.

_Wonder what my toy is doing?_, he asked himself, the ocean coloured eyes came to mind, and the flustered expression. He chuckled to himself lightly, but paused when he saw his purple haired little companion knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong Chrome?" he asked, as the violet eye looked at him wearily.

"I have been watching the boy, like you told me too," she said monotonously.

"Oh and how is my little brunette haired toy," he asked cheerfully, leaning forward in a bit of an eager anticipation.

"Well...you're not the only one who's taken interest in him Mukuro-sama," she said frankly, her little voice straining off towards the end. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and considering whom it might be before Chrome actually told him. It had to be the girl, I mean she was always around him, and it looked like she was the only one who got his attention, as infuriating as that was.

"It's Hibari."

An awkward silence filled the room, a giant pregnant pause taking over the surroundings.

A low menacing chuckle appeared and Chrome flinched a little, her violet eye flashed with distress.

"M-Mukuro-sama?"

"Again Chrome, Kyo-chan only has interest in himself," the older teen stated, his eyes hidden under his fringe.

"Well...I know Mukuro-sama, but when looking at the boy, I could see he was covering up a mark on his neck," she said quickly, the words spilling out before Mukuro could blow up, her hands subconsciously touching her own neck.

"A mark?"

"There's a plaster on his neck," the girl repeated, her fingers pointing out whereabouts as if their necks were connected.

Mukuro's fist tightened on his chair, and he lifted himself up much to the girl's surprise.

"Mukuro-sama where are you going? Chrome panicked noticing her friend's sudden huff to the kitchen.

"The boy leaned over the counter, and glanced down at his hands.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro looked up apathetically and a bit dazed.

"Yes?"

"Well...aren't you going to do anything about it...I mean you like this boy don't you?" she murmured, a light blush gracing her petite face.

"Kufufufu~ Chrome he is merely a toy!" Mukuro chuckled, and Chrome's mouth opened to resemble a little 'o' shape.

"Oh is that all...

"Yes."

"I see."

"You sound disappointed by this."

"OH! I'm not Mukuro-sama, I just don't want you getting heart broken that's all," she spoke absent-mindedly and her friend laughed once again.

"Chrome if anyone would be heart broken it would be him, not me, a sexy beast like me can never be heartbroken," Mukuro smirked between laughs, and Chrome nodded only slightly.

"So you think Kyo-chan actually marked the boy, I knew Kyo was the dominant type, but I didn't think he would actually take an interest, here's me thinking he would go for a strong type, but then again...he likes cute little animals."

"So Mukuro-sama will you visit this boy soon?" Chrome enquired, her violet eye glinting with a flash of what seemed a blooming interest.

"Possibly...actually yes! He's my toy, I'll see him whenever, ACTUALLY I GOT IT! Kufufufu~"

"Mukuro-sama?"

_**Your dreams are mine for the taking toy.**_

* * *

((Authors Note: Haven't written much for this in a while, so thought I better top this up and then get work to The great thief pineapple illusionist and guardians :3 But yer I don't know who to put Luke with anymore, my poor little suke XD

If you have any idea's feel free to post in the reviews box, oh and what you think is very appreciated :3

Oh and if you want to stab me for my really bad Oc's please do...i'll just leave this katana here

Yamamoto: Hey Author-san do you know where my katana is?

Me: Ehehehe whatever are you talking about ***hides it behind back***

Yamamoto: What do you have hidden behind your back?

Me: Nothing...

Yamamoto: Oh ok ***walks off***

Me: phew~ Ok here take it, if you feel like stabbing me with do ***hands them Yamamoto katana and waits to be stabbed* **

:3 Please review!))


End file.
